bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
BIGBANG
BIGBANG (Hangul: 빅뱅) is a South Korean boy group under YG Entertainment. History 2005–2006: Formation and debut The group's formation was chronicled on the television series Big Bang Documentary, from July to August 2006. The show was also aired online on GomTV and on MTV Korea. Initially, a six-member group, one member got eliminated during the airing of the show before the official debut leading to their current line-up of G-Dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung, and Seungri. 2007–2008: Breakthrough success and Japanese debut Signed to YG Entertainment (YGE), Big Bang went on to release successful singles and mini-albums. Their second release, the mini-album Always (2007), spawned the number-one single "Lies". Their follow-up mini-albums Hot Issue and Stand Up were similarly successful. After they received the "Artist of the Year" award from the M.net KM Music Festival and the Seoul Gayo Daesang Award, the group expanded their activities into Japan, releasing mini-albums and airplay singles. Their material would not receive major promotion until the following year with the release of their first physical Japanese single, "My Heaven". 2009–2011: Solo endeavors, Japanese activities, and Tonight By the end of 2009, Big Bang became the most searched artist in South Korea. They also became the first foreign group in Japan to receive the Japan Cable Broadcasting Award for "Best Newcomer", and the first from Korea to receive the Japan Records award. From 2009 to early 2011, the members branched out to do solo activities. Taeyang, G-Dragon, and Seungri released solo materials while T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri focused on acting. On February 28, 2011, Big Bang released the M/V of their song "Tonight" from their fourth mini-album, which became a new hit song, raising their popularity. The song became even more popular when performed in concerts, fans loving how G-Dragon smashes the guitar and with the creative choreography. Their concerts became more unique with this song, with the amazing fireworks and creative themes. 2012–2014: Alive, International recognition, first world tour, and hiatus Releasing "Blue" and "Bad Boy" with their new, popular sense of fashion, they became more well known around the world. Fans adore their hair/hairstyles, songs, looks, personality, fashion, and their concerts, causing Big Bang to spread out and receive more VIP's. On March 6, 2012, their top song "Fantastic Baby" was released. Immediately, the viewer bar raised high, automatically being popular with fans on YouTube. Winning awards, raising fame, having fun, BIGBANG became a huge success in the YG Family. A few months later, Big Bang released the music video for their song "Monster". 2015-2016: M.A.D.E, second world tour and 10th anniversary The group made their comeback in 2015 after a two-year hiatus with a series of single releases for their MADE project. In conjunction, they held their 'MADE' tour which visited 15 countries around the world. Their third full-length album was expected to be released in September but was postponed until December 2016 to add more content in the album and to allow the members to rest after their promotions. 2017–present: Military service, and Seungri's retirement In 2017, Big Bang was on hiatus because of T.O.P's military service, the members focus on solo activities. In the following year, the other members were also enlisted for military service. Seungri was the only active member as his enlistment was on March 25, 2019. In July 2018, VIP's received great news that Big Bang members would get new discharge dates. Seungri's solo career went up quickly as well as his business career. In March 2019, Seungri announced to quit showbiz so as to protect the group's name and admitted some of the scandals which he got in earlier that year. On March 13, 2019, YGE also announced to end their contract with Seungri. Big Bang was then a four-member group. Members * G-Dragon (지드래곤) - Leader, Main rapper, Lead dancer, Vocalist, Face of the group (2006-present) * T.O.P (탑) - Lead Rapper (2006-present) * Taeyang (태양) - Lead vocalist, Main dancer (2006-present) * Daesung (대성) - Main vocalist (2006-present) Former * Seungri (승리) - Vocalist, Lead Dancer, maknae (2006-2019) Filmography Documentaries * Big Bang: The Beginning ''(2006) * ''Big Bang MADE: The Movie ''(2016) * ''Big Bang MADE: The Documentary ''(2016) Drama parodies * ''The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince ''(2007) * ''Beethoven Virus ''(2009) * ''Boys Over Flowers ''(2009) * ''Secret Garden ''(2011) Reality shows * ''Big Bang TV ''(2011) * ''Run, BIGBANG Scout! ''(2017) Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * ''BIGBANG Vol. 1 ''(2006) * ''Remember ''(2008) * ''MADE (2016) Live albums * The Real (1st Live Concert) (2007) * The Great (2nd Live Concert) (2008) * Big Show 2009 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2009) * Big Show 2010 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2010) * Big Show 2011 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2011) * 2012 BIGBANG Live Concert: Alive Tour in Seoul (2013) * 2013 BIGBANG Alive Galaxy Tour - The Final in Seoul (2013) * 2014 BIGBANG +α in Seoul (2014) * 2016 BIGBANG World Tour "MADE" Final in Seoul Live (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 in Seoul (2017) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 Final in Seoul (2017) Mini albums * Always (2007) * Hot Issue (2007) * Stand Up (2008) * BIGBANG (2011) ** BIGBANG Special Edition (repackage) (2011) * Alive (2012) ** Still Alive (repackage) (2012) Singles * "BIGBANG" (2006) * "BIGBANG is V.I.P" (2006) * "BIGBANG 03" (2006) * "M" (2015) * "A" (2015) * "D" (2015) * "E" (2015) Digital singles * "Flower Road" (2018) Promotional singles * "Stylish" (2008) * "FILA Limited Edition with BIGBANG" (2008) * "Lollipop" (with 2NE1) (2009) * "So Fresh, So Cool" (2009) * "Chingu" (친구) (T.O.P & Taeyang) (2009) * "Hallelujah" (할렐루야) (G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang) (2009) * "Lollipop Pt. 2" (2010) * "The Shouts of Red Part 2" (with Trans Fixion feat. Kim Yuna) (2011) * "The North Face Song" (2011) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Number 1 ''(2008) * ''BIGBANG ''(2009) * ''BIGBANG 2 ''(2011) * ''Alive ''(2012) ** ''Alive (Monster Edition)(repackage) (2012) * MADE Series (2016) Best albums * Asia Best 2006-2009 (2009) * The Ultimate (2011) * The Best of BIGBANG (2011) * BIGBANG Best Selection (2012) * BIGBANG Best Collection (Korea Edition) (2013) * The Best of BIGBANG 2006-2014 (2014) Live albums * BIGBANG "Love & Hope Tour 2011" (2011) * BIGBANG Alive Tour 2012 in Japan Special Final in Dome (2013) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2013-2014 (2014) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2014-2015 "X" (2015) * BIGBANG World Tour 2015-2016 "MADE" in Japan (2016) * BIGBANG World Tour 2015-2016 "MADE" in Japan: The Final (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 in Japan (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 The Final (2017) * BIGBANG Special Event 2017 (2018) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2017 "Last Dance" (2018) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2017 "Last Dance": The Final (2018) Mini albums * For The World ''(2008) * ''With You (2008) * Special Final in Dome Memorial Collection (2012) External Links Korean * Website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Japanese * Website Category:G-Dragon Category:T.O.P Category:Taeyang Category:Daesung